Rape Game!
by chykla
Summary: Dont take this fic seriously. Why ? You'll see what happens to Mio D8.
1. Rape in the Room

**I'm sorry but I'm really bored. It hurts when I walk with my right leg. I'm laying down in the sofa listening to a weird song thus hit me with a fan fiction idea -face palm- OMG I AM SO WEIRD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME :DDD ! ENJOY! Also, DOTN TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY ;_;**

**Disclaimer ; I only own the epically secksi Mitsu smex scenes -shot-**

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked into Mio's room in excitement "MIOOOOOOO-CHUAAANN" pushed the door hard and yelled her name.<p>

"Ahem, Ritsu, if you do that the neigbor will think we're having sex" Ritsu made the '' face. "But Mio, what if I want to have sex with you" she winked.

Of course Mio gave the '" face. Ritsu was turned on and raped Mio and she was like "OMG I WANT RAPE" Mio raped Ritsu instead of Ritsu raping her. What happened? Mio has more experience than Ritsu. Why? Cause she has been practicing on her teddy bear every night thinking it was Ritsu.

Ritsu repeats the name of the person that rapes her. And then Mio was like NJKASAKSjQIOEDKDAJSLKAJSJJS sorry I came.

A pizza man came into the room. And was raped and ran away.

Mio got pregnant. The end :D

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me lol XDD. I'm writing a Mitsu fanfic right now. An actual fanfic D8. Don't kill me 8D. It's so sekcsi I cried. Want a preview. Here 8D.<strong>

* * *

><p>I missed those days. Those days where I can relax. Those days where I can eat cake anytime I want to. Those days where I don't have to worry about anything. Those days where I can enjoy every second, every moment, with her.<p>

I roamed the street of Tokyo on this dark night hoping that I wouldn't run into some trouble with the Aizawa Corporation. I walked this city endlessly. Neon lights, endless lines for clubs, teenagers, couples, anything you would expect in this busy city. An interesting ad showed up in front of me.

K-ON LOOKING FOR A DRUMMER. AUDITIONS WILL TAKE PLACE AT THE AUDOTORIUM OF TOKYO UNIVERSITY. GIRLS ONLY. SHOW UP AT 8:00 PM :D (A/N: I felt like putting a smiley face there 'kay o3o)

As interesting this may be, I don't think I can audition because of my debt for the Aizawa Corporation. My cell phone rang from my pants pocket. I picked it up, it turns out that it was my foster father.

His cold, deep, harsh, bitter voice spoke " Ritsu, take a couple months off, you've worked hard to pay off 80% of your debt. Just don't fool around and betray me and sell other corparations the Aizawa's secrets. When you have time, just work. Make sure to contact me back when you think you're ready to go back to work. And remember, this is an order. Understood?"

"Yes, father." I said in response.

Yes, Ritsu is in the Yakuza 8DDDD SECKSI NO!SHE AHS MU IDEAL FUTURE IMAGE IDK! DID YOU KNOW I CUT MY HAIR TO LOOK LIKE RITSY 8DDD.. WELL IMA GO WRITE THE FIC AND FINISH CHAP ONE! BYEBI 8D


	2. Rape in the Dark Alley

Ok, Mitsu needs more love ok D8 And rated M ones too -rats- I MEAN LIKE REALLY!I WANT SOME EPICALLY SECKSI MITSU FANFICS AND I READ ALL OF THEM IN ONE DAY DAKLSJKLAJSJAJSKLAJSKL RAAATTT RAATT RAAATT! YOU GUIS NEETA SHOW MORE LOVE-

LartenCrepsleyForeva123:Yuri!

Chykla: you like yaoi. YOU HATE YURI -=

Well enjoy o3o;

Mio was sitting on the bench and Ritsu came and she was like. Omg let's have secks but Mio denied because they were in public.

Ritsu grabbed Mio by her arm and dragged her into a dark ally

Ritsu was like. Obby we can do it here. We can do it all night here too. Oh yea.

Mio was ratting and trying to break free from Ritsu's secksiness. Mio was like OMG please don't do that and Mio ended up raping Ritsu

Chikane came and was raped by both of them

Pizza man got pregnant.

The end :D

Ahem hi sorry I feel like trolling people today. I will be posting my first ACTUAL fanfic around this week lol xD.


	3. Yandere Rape ?

I feel like posting a sad story before I post my new story which was edited by the secksi FearofFalling KYAA! This is so sad you guys are gonna cry really oh my goodness. Enjoy )8 !Disclaimer; Chikane really wished to owned K-On so that Chikane could post smex scenes or Mio and Ritsu.

Ritsu walked to Mio's room in desperation.

Mio looked at her and asked "What's wrong with you? You seemed desperate?"

"Mio, I…I did it with the pizza guy…" Ritsu answered and starts tearing up.

"WTF MAN!" Mio exclaimed"I'm sorry Mio but you were taken by the pizza guy and I had to kill him. Now I can take you all to my self" she grabs the knife nearest to her and chops her head off.

The end.

Did you cry, I did. Omg. (cries in corner)


	4. Come Back Rape!

Hi, I;m trolling, yes I know I'm suppose to post my story this week BUT! I lost the file, its on my computer, im at the library, I'll upload it later on today so in the mean time enjoy this scary story what CRY. Chikane~

Disclaimer ; I own nothing of K-On, CRY.

Ritsu walked down the city.

She goes to a strip club.

She saw Mio with a Pizza guy.

Mio was suppose to be dead, so is the Pizza Guy.

Ritsu was dragged into the room.

She was raped by Mio.

Pizza guy is going out with Mugi.

The end.

I cried. It was so scary what jaykay.


End file.
